Transitions
by Ninja-fu
Summary: A passing of the torch.


Transitions  
By: Ninja-fu  
Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me but the idea.  
Pairing: W/T, W/K  
Rated: PG  
Notes: A short fic that I wrote many a years ago. A passing of the torch.

---

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I think I have to do this by myself."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"I know and thank you."

---

TARA MACLAY  
1980-2002  
Friend, family, and so much more.

Willow approaches the gravestone and places the flowers at the base of it before sitting down.

"Hey baby." She traces the curve of the letter 'C' with her finger as it always reminds her of the various curves on Tara's body.

"We save the world again. The First Evil came and hurt a lot of people but then Giles rounded up all the potential Slayers in training and we kicked some evil butt. The evil is still here, it'll always be here but at least we brought it down a peg or two." She looks down and takes a deep breathe. "There's something I have to tell you." She pauses and doesn't continue.

"You know you can tell me anything." Willow hears from a familiar voice. She quickly looks up to find Tara sitting on top of the gravestone.

"Oh my god!" Willow quickly scrambles up and takes a few steps back. "A-Are you real?" She reaches out to Tara, wanting to touch her but stopping short for the fear of ruining this…whatever this is.

But Tara takes the initiative and takes a hold of Willow's outstretch hand and brings it up to her own face to caress. "I'm as real as you want me to be darling."

Willow continues to stare at her for a moment, still debating what she's seeing in front of her eyes before tears well up and she breaks down and takes a hold of Tara in a tight embrace.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much." The redhead sobs.

"I've missed you too." Tara slowly strokes Willow's hair.

"We were supposed to be forever."

"Sometimes things don't play out as we want it too but I'm back now, at least for a little bit." She lets go of Willow and they both sit down crossed legged, facing each other.

"Why can't you stay?" Willow asks.

"You know why." Tara tilts her head slightly towards the gravestone. "I'm here because I know that you have something really important to say and that you really need to get it out."

Willow looks down again and doesn't respond for a minute before whispering, "There's someone…" She doesn't finish.

Tara lifts up the redhead's chin and smiles. "You found someone, right?"

Willow nods mutely in reply.

"And you think that you're betraying me by having feelings for someone else, right?"

Another nod.

"Willow, what we had was beautiful and it'll always be in our hearts and mind. I don't expect you to pine for me forever, that won't be fair to you. What I want for you is to be happy and if this person makes you happy and loves you as you should be loved then I'll be happy. A new relationship won't take away what we had; it'll just add more love to your heart. So tell me more about this person?"

"She's one of the Slayers in training. She helped me get through some hard stuff. After you…" Willow just can't get herself to say that word in front if Tara.

"Died." Tara finishes.

"I did some really bad things. I wanted those three twerps to feel the pain I was going through and then I wanted all the pain in the world to stop by ending the world. Xander somehow saved me and then I felt guilty for doing all those bad things. I never really dealt with the grief of you…" Willow looks at Tara and the blonde nods that she understands "…and then the First Evil came and messed with my mind and magicks and I lost it again. She helped bring me back."

"Then I'm grateful to her too."

"I'm really sorry for all the things I did to you. I should've listened then none of this would've happened." Willow starts to cry.

"Look bad things happen in life and sometimes we don't have a say in it but it's what you do afterwards that counts. Be strong for me and promise me that you'll be happy, ok?"

Willow nods as tears streak down her face.

Tara turns to look up at the darkening sky. "I think I have to get going."

"Will I see you again?"

Tara places her hand on Willow's chest. "I'll always be here."

She goes to hug Tara. "I'll always love you."

"Always." Tara whispers. "By the way, she's pretty hot."

Willow turns to look around and sees Kennedy walking towards her in the distance. "Yeah but not as good as…" turns back only to find Tara gone. "…you."

Kennedy approaches to find Willow sitting in front of the gravestone. "Sorry to intrude but it was getting dark and I was starting to get worried." she apologizes.

"It's okay." Willow replies without turning around.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asks.

Willow turns to look at Kennedy this time. "Yeah."

"Are you ready then?" Kennedy offers her hand to help Willow up

Willow takes one last look at the gravestone. "I think I am."

She takes Kennedy's hand and gets up. She smiles at the brunette and they walk off hand in hand.

---

FIN


End file.
